


杀戮与拥抱

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 据说，在匈牙利语中，“杀戮”与“拥抱”写作同一个词。
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦的河岸上游已经有了冰雪消融的迹象，在苏格兰，寒风却依旧刮得酷烈。这不是马洛里第一次造访此地。一九九四年期间，他曾在这里休假，每天清晨，凝视着远方那一条灰色的尘线。

记忆之中，气候不似现在这样寒冷刺骨，苍蓝的天幕下，也没有硕大的、燃火的废墟。

天幕庄园上空，余烬仿佛有生命一般飞舞着。他往火光那里走去，依然觉得很冷。现场一片狼藉。“我想我最好现在就见见他。”他对那些把他叫来这里的人说。

他们面面相觑，接着屈服下来：“当然，他就在那里。”他们往远处一直。小山坡上伫立着一座教堂。马洛里毫不含糊地往那个方向走去，有一个人亦步亦趋地跟上来。

“这可跟说好的不大一样。”他说。对方愣了一下，堆出一个笑容：“我也没想到会是这样。”

“你把我从伦敦的办公室叫来，就是为了让我跟另一个人——”他思索了一下，省去了那个词。

“如果您不愿意，我可以安排别人。’

马洛里的脚步顿住了。“不，不必了。”他说，接着继续往前走去。

“很多人——我是说alpha们——巴不得有这样的机会。”

“真可惜，”马洛里慢吞吞地走着，嗓音却变得凉冰冰，“我对强迫别人跟我发生关系并不很热衷。”

哎呀，这怎么能算是强迫。对方追上来继续说，自报了家门，哪个监察委员会的哪个部门，马洛里看他很眼熟，可记不起是在哪里见过。这是为了国家安全考虑，怎么算是强迫？难道你觉得给狗拴上项圈是伤害了它们的自由？

正说着，他们迎面撞上了一个人。对方是个采集样本的Omega，被撞得跌倒在地，怀里的瓶瓶罐罐跌落了大半。那个委员会的人大声咒骂起来。马洛里蹲下身，帮他捡了捡那些东西，将他扶了起来。

“你还不明白吗，”路过一片湖泊的时候，委员会的人说，“历史已经无数次证明，这是唯一能确保他们听话的方法。”

裂纹的冰层上积郁着一层炽亮的月光，好像湖水里也起了火。“相信我，当我第一次标记……”他语塞了一下，“但是习惯了就好。我们都是为了英国，不是吗？这都是必要的牺牲。要怪就怪Omega的天性。要不是他们那么没原则，我们也不至于用这样的方式防止他们叛变。”

“——他们不挨操好像就不肯服从一样。”他恶毒地补充。

冰光在马洛里眼睛闪烁了一下。“所以，你没必要为此负罪，亲爱的M先生。”那称呼又一次提醒他发生在眼前的巨变，他心里的某一角落并不为接管这样一个庞大的机构而感到欢欣鼓舞。伴随地位而来的是沉重的责任。半木结构的教堂已经近在咫尺，马洛里回首看去，点点残骸在格伦科山谷中组成了一块燃烧的星图。推门之前，他的手顿了一下：“我很意外你竟然会这么觉得。特别是，当你眼前就有个例外。”

对方的脸色变幻不定。“噢，我向来不相信事情有例外，M先生。”

马洛里推开了门。

教堂里静悄悄的，祝祷用的长蜡烛在花窗下摇曳。空气中若有若无的飘着属于Omega的信息素，味道不算浓烈，甚而有些淡淡的苦。马洛里觉得，这气味不同于他以往闻过的任何一种。

委员会的人拿出一沓文件，递给马洛里。那是一些档案和影印的生物数据信息，散发着新鲜的油墨味：“你怎么想，M先？”马洛里看完最后一页，抬起头来：“我想我并不意外。”他说。

“你是说你早预见到她在骗我们？”

“我是说，我不意外她会这么做。她对他非常感情用事。”

“这是很严重的罪名。伪造生物记录，伪造证明，擅动未授权药物，私自挪用抑制剂配给……我得说，幸好她已经——否则这可不是一场质询会那么简单了。整整十五年，她一直在欺骗我们。她根本没有标记过他！她始终在给他偷偷提供抑制剂。”

马洛里盯着文件。这些登记在案的每一个数据，每一项指标，都是虚假的，用以证明一个从没存在过的结合关系。“她想给他自由，仅此而已。”他轻声说。

“自由？”对方哼了一声，“种种事情证明，Omega不配拥有自由。”他靠进椅子，揉揉额头，“你该不会要说，你也准备做跟她一样的事吧。”

马洛里深深叹气：“我没有这么说。”

“那就最好。因为你听清楚了：你必须标记他，明白吗？按照1986年颁布的针对Omega特殊管理法案，没人能例外。”那人说，忽然有种得意的趾高气扬的神情，“哪怕是詹姆斯·邦德也不行。”

1985年前后，军情六处陆续有Omega特工叛逃苏联，无一例外都是受了KGB的唆使，直害得整个Omega群体风评下降。1986年春，关于Omega不值得被信任的呼声随着一场骇人惨剧达到了顶峰——一名海外发展司的外勤特工，在被KGB洗脑后，用一把可喷出毒液的手枪，将当时的M谋杀在了自己的办公椅里。

事发后，情报局内部爆发了一场小规模抗议，逐渐蔓延到了政府机关。每个行政主管都担心自己会下一个惨遭毒手。有人说Omega不该得到杀人执照，遑论他的职位，接着讨伐升温成了Omega本性就是两面三刀的细作，应当把他们全部开除。

三月份，一篇由D. 麦克米伦医生专著的论文对此作出解答。这篇由二十八张图表和三十四个对比案例构成的研究表明，Omega的天性使得他们最容易受人唆使，源于他们脑垂体中分泌的一种独特物质，类似于孕嗣，严重削弱他们的判断力与意志力。但是这种分泌物在结合后会大幅度减少。因此想要约束一个Omega，最便捷的方式就是派一个Alpha与之结合。

“Omega的生理结构使他们无法反抗Alpha的命令，”文章写道，“这种本能的顺从是写在基因里的。结合过的Omega会像驯服过的狗一样，完全发挥出天性里忠诚的一面。”

春天快结束的时候，联合情报委员会颁布了一项政策，那就是从今以后，所有供职于国防情报机构的Omega都必须和任意一位Alpha上级结合并登录在案。首相和国防大臣点头过目后，同意一名Alpha上级可以标记多个Omega下属。

六个月的试验期过去了，情报和国防机构运转无阻。除了苏格兰场曾爆发Omega的群体性情绪低沉事件以外，一切都顺利极了。监察委员会在年底成立，作为JIC的行政分支，负责落实这项卓有成效的政策。

法案颁布以来，“地鼠”的数量降到了本世纪最低，就算曾有些基于Omega人权锁提出的质疑声，也在监察委员会一次次高呼“国土安全至上”的发布会中，逐渐沉寂了，直到最近几桩丑闻再次使其死灰复燃。一名GCHQ的alpha利用对标记的一位Omega实施虐待长达三月之久，而另一位则利用这种关系，强迫他的秘书协助他走私海洛因至巴尔干半岛。两件事闹到了皇家司法院，最终不了了之。

情报机构的求职人数下降了三个百分比，却因为它至今仍是对Omega福利最好的国企单位，很快又升回原处。委员会对此作出的回应是他们会加大监督力度，以保障每一位公职人员的利益，无论性别。

“你也见过他一面，”委员会的人说，“你对他怎么看？”

眼前浮现出那张冒着胡茬的略微憔悴的脸。对于他的职业来说，007委实有些年迈了。当马洛里指出这点的时候，他报以不屑的轻哼。钱潘妮小姐发回的报告上说：“007竭尽全力想证明他宝刀未老。”还有：“他的酒精依赖倒是一如既往地严重。”

为什么不肯平静地退出？为什么一次次回到刀尖上来？他对英格兰抱有的爱，足以令他心甘情愿毁灭自己吗？也为大英帝国捱受过苦痛的马洛里对此并非是不能理解。他们都曾沉迷于追逐刺激。在威斯敏斯特，邦德把枪踢给他，冲他眨眼。那一瞬间，马洛里竟有种愚蠢的错觉，认为他们是相互理解的。

“我觉得他不会向任何东西妥协。”他说。

“可惜没人能逃避规定，就想没人能反抗本性一样。”那人说，神情带点悲哀，“这就是为什么监察委员会存在的原因。“

他站起来，指指边上的木门：“喏，他就在里面。剩下的就交给你了。真对不住害你跑这一趟，不过说实在的，”他吸口气，半真半假地道，“我还有点嫉妒你呢。他可真好闻。”

他打开门，走进教堂的偏院。信息素气味浓烈得令人头晕目眩，很快他就沁出一身薄汗。马洛里强迫自己清醒过来，摸出打火机，点燃了三根祝祷用的长蜡烛。这是座半木结构的屋子，挂着厚厚的缎子窗帘。烛火照亮了桌子旁边的一尊雕像，马洛里走过去，雕像突然动了。原来雕像就是詹姆斯·邦德。

“邦德先生，”马洛里开口，“我们又见面了。”

邦德一动不动，凝视着他，却像在透过他，看着很遥远的地方。水珠失魂落魄地从他身上往下淌，滴滴答答。马洛里走去点燃了壁炉。背对着他，说出接下来这句话就容易些：“我想，你明白我为何而来。”

沉默中，屋外传来乌鸦的嘶叫声。“是的，我知道。”

屋里暖和起来，邦德脱去夹克，一扬手丢到一边。随着这动作，信息素扑面而来。他的味道一种难以名状的醇厚甜香，紧跟着一丝淡淡的苦涩，引得人想要沉迷其中，想要见到他热烈情动的样子。他英俊而魅力十足，还是个新崭崭未标记过的Omega。马洛里克制着自己身体里那部分alpha的本能：“我们可以等回伦敦再说，不是非得要现在。”

“现在就挺好的。”邦德作出无所谓的样子，去解衬衫扣子。马洛里捏紧了壁炉边沿：“这里没有床。”

“我不介意。”

他优雅地脱掉衬衫，打了个寒战，脸上维系的表情有一瞬地溃败。

“这里挺冷的。你不觉得吗？”

邦德扯了扯嘴角，沙哑地说：“那只好拜托你来焐热我了。”

马洛里挪动了一下，从壁炉边走向他，火光渐渐离他远去。黑暗中，衣服被一件件地剥下。邦德躺到唯一的一张桌子上。酷寒鞭笞着他，他的躯体渐渐变得他的心脏一样，毫无知觉。马洛里慢慢地把手放到他身上。那瞬间，邦德克制不住地颤抖了一下。

对方的呼吸很急促，显然在竭力按捺着。“你再这样，我快要怀疑自己的魅力了。”邦德开着玩笑，声音里却没有笑意。alpha的气味覆盖上来，他无处躲藏，僵硬地闭上双眼。那只手开始轻轻抚摸他，动作有些笨拙，显得拘谨。他硬是煎熬出了一身汗水，顺着木质纹理往下流，烦躁道：“你到底还在磨蹭什么？你是不是从没跟人搞过？”

“我不想弄伤你。”

他心尖一颤，嘴上却笑了，嘲讽的有些茫然的笑：“你不会的。”他往下蹭了蹭，主动抬起双腿，展示着他引以为傲的躯体。邦德明白自己对别人有怎样的诱惑力。马洛里的手在他皮肤上逡巡，滑过凹凸不平的伤疤。渐渐往下。他又颤抖一下，渴望能够蜷缩起来。这姿势让他感到格外地暴露。

“你不要这么紧张，”他听到马洛里低声说，“你不放松的话，会很疼。”

他把手探进体内摸索打转。无论邦德内心有多么抗拒，他的身体已经做出了反应。那些液体已经情不自禁地涌流出来，浸湿了马洛里的手指。他在徒劳的怒火和羞愧中咬住下唇，拒绝发出任何声音。他不会像那些Omega一样，丢盔卸甲地哀求对方挞伐自己，哪怕是天性使然。

alpha的信息素逐渐充盈了房间，像一只手扼住邦德的喉咙。他已经太累，太疲惫了，没有力气反抗了。他知道迟早会有这么一天。他甚至喃喃地催促马洛里快一点。

饶是如此，当alpha火热的器官磨蹭过松软的入口时，邦德还是本能地挣扎起来，想要逃开。一只手牢牢地按住他的腰，把他钉在原地，毫不留情地贯穿了他。那最脆弱的地方被残忍地顶开，邦德死死地掐着桌布，声音哽在喉间。滚烫的肉刃像是把他一剖两半，蛮横地挤进他柔软的内里。那陌生的钝痛里有种可怕的屈辱感，他感到他的自尊，他的意志，顷刻间支离破碎。

马洛里忽然把手放到他身上，邦德近乎恐惧地往后躲去，不明白那双手要做什么，然而它们只是把他拉了过去，搂到了怀里。他木然看着对方，看着他晦暗的双眼，汗涔涔的额头。汗水甚至浸湿了他的衣服领子。马洛里一直在为他忍耐。

有一瞬，邦德怔忡了。

就着这样亲密得令人慌张的姿势，对方稍稍抽出去一点，接着撞了进来，每一下都又深又快。邦德紧紧地抓着他，以防被顶得掉下桌子。汗水逐渐浸透了松木桌面的纹理。随着很强硬的一下抽插，他进得极深，液体喷洒出来。与此同时，属于alpha的结在他狭窄的生殖腔里逐渐涨大。这实在太痛了，邦德咬住他的领带，无助地呜咽出来。一只手来到他头发里，一下下温柔地轻抚。

火热的空气逐渐冷却下来，余韵却依旧盘桓不散。啪嗒一下，融化的蜡滴落在烛台上，几分钟后，又是一下。邦德始终沉默无声，沉默得像是消失在了黑暗里似的。马洛里碰了碰他的脸颊，只是想确定他仍然活着。

他的指尖摸到了又湿又冷的眼泪。

就在那一瞬间，标记完成了。顺着刚建立的精神连接，属于邦德的情感和心绪朝他汹涌而来。那是彻骨的悲痛与绝望，摧毁着他的神经；还有一丝藏得很深的恐惧，对于被迫彻底臣服于另一个人的恐惧，正切割着他的心。

结软化下来，马洛里把自己从他身体里抽了出来。邦德仍然没有动弹，躺在原处，闭着眼睛。

壁炉里的火有些式微，马洛里穿好衣服，往里丢了两块燃料。邦德慢慢挪动了一下，从桌上下来，落地的时候稍微摇晃了一下。他强咬着牙，慢慢放开桌沿，拿起桌布擦拭自己。只被烤了个半干的衣服贴在身上，仍然散着一股股的湿气。在一阵阵的麻木中，他却觉不出冷了。

背对着他，马洛里盯着熊熊燃烧的炉火。他想问一句，你还好吗？可是却问不出口。当你刚刚为一纸公文而跟某人媾和以后，最明智的做法是保持沉默。他和邦德之间的距离从不曾如此遥远过——虽然他们不过才认识几天而已。身后传来窸窸窣窣的衣服的摩擦声，邦德问道：“你急着走吗？我想坐一会儿。”

“直升机上会更舒适。”

“我想一个人呆着。就一会儿。拜托了。”马洛里转过头去看他。邦德的金发上凝结着干涸的血，嘴唇发颤，脸色灰白，好像有人把维系他生命的五脏六腑都从胸腔中挖走了。他从没看着这么狼狈过。“好吧，”马洛里说，“我给你十分钟。”

门在他身后关上了，邦德坐下来，呆呆盯着墙壁。他想起之前在军情六处的走廊里瞥见一个Omega探员和他那怒气冲冲的Alpha上级，前者对后者千依百顺的模样，就好像美国十七世纪的奴隶制在英国重演了。

他在口袋里摸索一阵，掏出了一样东西。那是奥利维亚·曼斯菲尔德的围巾，她至死都戴着它，直到负责处理后事的人把她抬走。想到她曾不畏危险给予他的自由，想到那心照不宣的袒护，邦德的双眼渐渐又泛起热意。

他又默坐了许久，站起身，把围巾丢入了壁炉，走向门口。


	2. Chapter 2

马洛里怎么也没想到，就在第二天，邦德竟然按时来上班了。除了疲惫凹陷的脸颊上那两个黑眼圈，他看起来并无大碍。在走廊里打了个照面的时候，对方看着他，尴尬地畏缩了，接着撇过头去，同他擦肩而过。那一瞬，马洛里感觉出他浑身僵硬，从头绷紧到了脚。

多么遗憾，他曾以为经过一段时间的磨合，他们会相处得很好。很显然昨夜发生的事把这可能性完全毁去了。

他走进尚不熟悉的办公桌，坐了下来。不久以后，这里的陈设将会修葺一新，按照上头的指令，彻底抹去原主人的痕迹。一开始邦德对此想必会痛恨非常，但最终他会明白，谁也不能活在过去里。

“让他进来吧。”他对钱班霓小姐说。后者对他一笑，按下桌上那个绿色的按钮。半分钟后，一个西装笔挺的007就站在了他面前。

“你知道，”马洛里率先说，“如果你需要假期——”

“我不需要，”邦德说，想起来了什么似的，“长官。”他将那个词咬在齿间，马洛里听出了一丝不情愿。那一刻，他打从心眼儿里为他们俩感到难过。

“你的意思是，你已经准备好回到岗位上来了？”

“是的，长官。”

马洛里合拢双手，凝视着他。在刚建立的岌岌可危的精神连接的那一端，他感到了显著的不安，像一抹过于鲜艳的颜料，覆盖在层叠的情绪之上。这种精神连接的感知是可以被关闭的，只要其中一方执意如此，但不知是有心还是无意，邦德选择了放任不管。这会是某种信任吗，还是赌气？“邦德先生，”马洛里说，“逞强是很不成熟的行为。”

话一出口他就知道自己错了，因为邦德的双眼像猫咪那样眯缝起来：“你是什么意思？”

“我实在不认为，你目前的状态适合出外勤。”

邦德上前一步：“要么雇用我，要么把我开除，我还是那句话。”他用手扶住桌面，那气势汹汹的模样，委实不像个Omega，若不是那随之而来的一丝略微发苦的信息素的气味，“如果你看不起我——“

“我从没这么觉得。”

“年轻人的世界，huh？”邦德冷笑，显然还记得他们那尚不愉快的初次见面。马洛里揉揉额角，劝说自己冷静下来。如果邦德一定要将苦闷宣泄在他身上，那么马洛里也并非承受不了：“你说完了？”

邦德的嘴唇颤抖着，他理了理领带：“我不是那些Omega。”说这话的时候，他的声音沙哑，透着无助。昨夜的痛苦清晰而执著地闪烁在他眼睛里。马洛里的心突兀地一刺：“你认为我不明白这一点？”

他们的目光对上了。那一刻，马洛里从他的眼中窥见了茫然。Alpha那天生的想要安抚的冲动在心底萌生了，他竭力克制着，如果眼下他忽然试图抚摸他，他确信邦德会真的咬他一口。“我从不觉得你和他们一样。”

邦德垂下了眼睛：“长官……”

如果再继续下去，马洛里担心自己会说出什么来。又不是说他们就已经在一起了。关心彼此是恋人们才会做出的举动。他按下桌上的红色按钮：“回去休息吧，我会让钱班霓把任务档案送到你的办公室。当然，在这之前，你还得完成一次体能测验。”

“谢谢您，长官。”邦德眼中浮现出感激。他比谁都渴望一切回到常规的轨道上来。看着他转身走向门口。马洛里在椅子里松了口气。

邦德在测试火器的时候，马洛里去看了看他。特工戴着耳塞，两手握枪，凝视着靶道前方的靶牌。他连开了两枪，忽然觉察到属于Alpha的气息，手猛地一颤，第三枪于是脱靶了。邦德放下格洛克手枪，有些懊悔，喃喃地道：“上午好，长官，没想到会在这儿看到您。”

马洛里望着靶牌：“第三枪是怎么回事？”

“对不起，长官，我......”他语塞，“我分心了。”

他往旁边挪了挪，想要离那气味远一点。很难说清马洛里闻起来是什么感觉——那是一种非常深邃的味道，当它像海潮那样浸没过他的时候，邦德连什么都忘了。他身体里有一部分令他痛恨的本能在叫嚣着，催促他钻到对方怀里。仅仅是有这样的念头都令邦德觉得耻辱。他又后退了几步，看到马洛里拿起枪，戴上耳塞，来到另一个靶道。

他开了一枪，正中靶心。邦德不得不承认，爱尔兰的军事训练并非没有报偿。马洛里放下枪，对他说：“我只是试试。另外，火器算你通过了。”

“谢谢您，长官。”

M走后，邦德忿忿地捡起枪，重新瞄准靶牌。这一回，他的准头好了不少。

这是伦敦一个罕见的晴日。阳光照透了泰晤士河上游的雾气，河面泛着磷火般的光辉，空气寒冽而清澈。过了中午，马洛里打开窗户，俯瞰着仲冬时的摄政公园。办公桌上的座机忽然响了，他拿起听筒。

“长官，我在藏书室里，”比尔·坦纳说，“您想找的那本书我已经找到了。我这就让钱班霓跟您送去。”

那本书上了年头，微微卷边。马洛里吹掉封面上的积尘，凝视着烫金的标题：关于Omega抑制剂使用注意守则。戴斯蒙德·戴尔著。

他翻到“特殊情况及不良反应”那一章，仔细读了下去，心中一沉。就如他猜测的那样，Omega信息素气味发苦是不正常的现象，且与使用抑制剂有关。他皱起眉，沿着那一行往下看去：

“研究显示，在长时间使用口服抑制剂后，不良反应集中体现于：头痛、恶心、乏力.....可能致使信息素气味失衡或发生不良改变，表现特点为微苦。进一步使用或可导致神经功能紊乱、晕厥等，严重者可导致死亡。”

马洛里阖上书，按下了电话座机上的按钮：“请让007过来一趟。”

几分钟后，邦德站在他面前，神情依旧有些不自在：“发生什么了，长官？”他脸上是一个勉强的笑容，如同蜡一般苍白，随时要融化似的。

“听着，007，”马洛里说，“你不能再用抑制剂了。”

邦德茫然地睁大双眼：“什么？”

“事情就是这样，”马洛里重复道，“除了长途旅行和必要的情况之外，我必须禁止你使用任何抑制剂，或是与抑制剂有同等功效的药物。你明白了吗？”那本书卷边的页角在寒风里哗啦啦地轻响。一种敌意浮现在他眼睛里，接着转为了疲惫。他的肩膀垮了下来。“我明白了，长官，”他硬邦邦地回答，“可是为什么？”

“自己读读吧，”马洛里把那本书推给他，“你用抑制剂多久了？十年？二十年？”邦德哽了一下，沉默地看完那一页，摇了摇头，“这是没办法的事。”他低声说。

“所谓的没办法到此为止了。”马洛里说。

邦德抬起头来，瞪着他，有一瞬，他显得是那么愤怒，就好像马洛里刚刚折断了他的一根骨头。“那么我想问，长官，您这么做是出于什么考虑？”

“我是在为你考虑。”马洛里说。

邦德抿起嘴唇，显然未料到这个答案。“我以为......”他嗫喏着想说什么，又将它们吞了回去。他的精神连接仍旧开放着，因此马洛里能够知悉他的想法：他感知到了熟悉的恐惧，横贯在他们中央，像一堵无法逾越的高墙。他太害怕以至于惴惴不安地提防着马洛里的每一个举动。“我只是不希望你继续损害自己的身体，”马洛里说，又补充道，“这对你的工作也并无益处。”

邦德的表情舒展开来，肩膀也不再紧绷了。马洛里忍不住苦笑。他面对的是怎样的一个人？仿佛不是出于工作原因的关心，就令他无所适从似的。“我必须要说清楚，假如我发现你滥用抑制剂——”

“不会的，长官。”邦德轻快道。

“最好不会。好了，你走吧。”

邦德转身准备离去。就在这时，大门砰地一声开了，一个人闯了进来，钱班霓在后面说：“对不起，长官，我拦不住他——”

是委员会的那个人。马洛里回到英国的第一件事，就是翻找了他的资料，了解到他姓卡森，是监察委员会委员长，负责监管Omega的各项活动。马洛里曾在报纸上见过这个名字。几个月前的泰晤士报上，这名监察委员会会长被指控滥用职权，胁迫一名五处的Omega员工与之发生关系。卡森受到了停职两周的处罚。一个月后，大家都忘了这事。

“M先生，”卡森开口了，那架势，就好像他是来巡礼的国王。他摘下帽子，话锋一转，充满暗示性地道，“昨晚过得好吗？”

在一旁，邦德猛地动弹了一下。马洛里深吸了口气，滚烫的怒火在心中燃烧着，语气却平淡地道：“委员长先生，您有何贵干？”

“非常非常重要的事，”卡森说，他的目光在邦德和M之间扫来扫去，“非常重要。”他轻咳了一声，拿出胳膊下面的夹板笔记本，翻了两页，念道：“我代表秘密情报局Omega监察委员会，前来确定结合已经完成。”

屋里充满死灰一样的沉默。接着邦德开口了，声音粗噶：“你想我们搞给你看？”

“邦德先生！”马洛里斥责道，“请收回你的话。”邦德面露嘲弄，马洛里转向卡森，“对不起，委员长先生。我的下属——”他寻找着字词，“情绪不太稳定，请您原谅。”

卡森饶有兴味地看着邦德，目光中有种贪婪的神色。“没事儿，”他假装大度地道，“Omega嘛。就是一群让人头疼的小家伙。”短暂的沉默，卡森清清喉咙，说道：“这样，M先生，你命令他做点什么吧。”

马洛里说：“我不明白你的意思。”

“结合是为了能够使Omgea完全服从于他的Alpha，”卡森说，“因此，委员会必须确信你能充分使用这种权力。”

马洛里看了一眼邦德，他们的目光再次交汇了——那种绝望再次闪现在他眼睛里。马洛里说：“可是，卡森先生，我没有胁迫别人为我做事的习惯，无论是什么事都不行。”

卡森咂咂嘴：“M先生，我一直认为您是个很识时务的人。”

“请恕我难以答应你的要求。”

卡森的表情变得有些难看：“你该不会是想让国防部插手吧。他们可不会这么温柔。”

“国防部？”

“他们有的是法子，”卡森眯起眼睛，“比如说，有这么一种项圈，用来测试Omega是否服从。倘若他敢反抗，项圈里就会放出电极。你肯定不会想走到这一步吧？”

单是听着，马洛里的胃都揪了起来。

“我也只是服从命令而已。”卡森脸上浮起一抹假惺惺的笑，“不过就按怎样，您只要让我看出来他服从您了就可以。您命令他些什么吧：比如一个吻，怎么样？还是说尊贵的邦德先生觉得这也是侮辱？”

邦德冷冷地扫了他一眼，卡森立刻悻悻地掩去了笑容。

马洛里缄默不语。结合归结合，他可以迫于规定同他发生关系，可他做不到迫于规定要求邦德吻他。他直觉觉得那代表着某种更私密的东西。他不想把这个也从他身边剥夺——吻是留给心爱的人的。在令人难堪的沉寂里，马洛里开口了：“我不会命令他做任何他不想做的事情。”

“M先生——”

就在这时，邦德忽然走了过来，倾身吻住了马洛里的嘴唇。这个吻持续得很短，像羽毛一样轻柔，然而马洛里听见了砰砰的心跳声，逐渐再分不清谁是谁的。邦德的嘴唇离开了，他的气味还在，柔和的甜味，伴随着一丝淡淡的苦涩。

直到卡森咳嗽了一声，马洛里才发现他把手放到了邦德腰上，像是很想要把他搂到怀里一样。他那Alpha的感官兴奋得嗡嗡作响，他赶紧把手从邦德身上移开。

“可以了。”卡森说。

“这就可以了？”邦德若无其事地看向他，哂笑道，“要不要把我剖开，看看我哪根肠子想要造反？”

“规矩就是规矩，”卡森说，“国土安全至上。”

他抬起夹板笔记本，在上面写了一个“通过”，冲M点了点头，从办公室离开了。有好长一阵子，马洛里动也没动，竭力掩盖自己的反应。“刚刚那真是英勇的举措。”他说

出乎意料地，邦德似乎微微笑了。“没有想象中的那样艰难。”他盯着马洛里的嘴唇，像是在回味似的。仿佛有无形的火在办公室里燃烧着，怀着沉静的激情。马洛里说：“我就把这当做赞扬了。”

临走前，邦德在门边回过头来，不经意地问道：“长官，您的手臂怎样了？”

“会好起来的。”马洛里回答。

邦德点点头，露出一抹不明显的笑容，点点头：“日安，长官。”走出办公室后，他才卸下面具，显露出震惊与迷惑：他早已有了猛烈的反应。刚刚亲吻马洛里的一瞬间，他竭尽全力才没有扑到他身上去。


	3. Chapter 3

天空是雾蓝色的，犹如泰晤士河的浅滩。尚不明晰的曙光穿过稀薄的云层，照耀在圣保罗大教堂的尖顶上。马洛里看了一阵，收起目光，和人群一道穿过科林斯式的立柱。肃穆的黑衣裳拂过铺着绒毯的地板，沙沙有声。  
  
他坐下来没多久，棺椁就抬过来了，停泊在长长走道的尽头。灵柩台前伫立着四个皇家卫队的士兵，剑光雪亮，刺着马洛里的双眼。悼词响起的时候，他不由自主地回头望向坐席，寻找着一个人的身影，即便他知道他不会找到。  
  
詹姆斯·邦德缺席了她的葬礼。  
  
作为她的继任者，马洛里也发表了一番讲话。即便钱班霓小姐再三请示是否要为讲稿润色加工，马洛里还是拒绝了。“我们不会忘记她对祖国，对正义及自由事业做出的卓越贡献，”他念道，“她以自己的牺牲令我们明白，什么叫做优雅与尊严。”  
  
“她是个骗子！”突然间，人群里有人大喊一声。马洛里皱起眉。坐席中爆发出一阵骚乱。  
  
“她是我见过的最勇敢并且坚强的女性，永远都是。”他念完最后一行字，结束了致辞。那人还在大声嚷嚷。马洛里听到了“监察委员会”、“国土安全”、“丑闻”等字眼。有人往他头上揍了一拳，随即打得不可开交。  
  
马洛里无措地站了一会儿，随即挪动着两条弹簧似的腿，往底下走去，拿起大衣。倘若她还在世，或许会原谅他的失陪。鞋跟的声音响彻礼堂，马洛里径自走向大门，离去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他穿过摄政公园，往自己的公寓走去。  
  
打开门的那一刹，马洛里突然意识到什么不对劲——门口的衣帽钩偏移了原位，就好像被什么人冒冒失失地撞倒过一样。今天是周日，他没有带枪。但假如他足够警惕，他有信心撂倒这个盗贼。  
  
他放下大衣，轻手轻脚往客厅走去。一个囫囵的影子在面前闪过，马洛里出手如电，一把擒住他的双臂。那人敏捷地一转身子，从他的桎梏下挣脱了出去，同时一个冰冷的东西被塞进了马洛里的掌心。  
  
“开枪吧，我准许你。”那人低哑地笑了。马洛里用空着的那只手打开灯，扬起眉毛。  
  
“你不应该在这里。”  
  
“我的公寓被她卖了，还没拿回来。”邦德一摊手，走向厨台。那里放着一个酒杯。不知怎地，马洛里毫不意外。“你还打劫我的酒柜。”  
  
“借用，长官，”他拿起酒杯，晃了晃，凝视着清澄的液体，“借用。”  
  
“我确信借用发生在双方都知情的情况下。”马洛里平静道，“你是怎么进来的？”  
  
“你的密码组选的委实不怎么样。”邦德说。他的双眼忽然晦暗了几分。  
  
马洛里对此不置一词。他解开几枚纽扣。“给我个不把你立刻赶出去的理由。”  
  
邦德以一个相当优美的姿态坐到了厨台上，眯起双眼：“毕竟你该对我负责，不是吗？”  
  
他的手顿住了：“不要就这样的事情开玩笑。”  
  
邦德耸耸肩，看着他把大衣放到沙发上，又去扯领带：“葬礼怎么样？”  
  
马洛里犹豫了片刻是否要告诉邦德那个不愉快的小插曲：“很遗憾你没到场。”  
  
“她不会介意的。”  
  
“我想她会。”  
  
短暂的沉默。马洛里走向厨台，微微仰起头凝视着邦德。他比前几天状态要好，蓝眼睛像冰块一样明净，隐隐含着锋芒。马洛里往下看到他抿着的嘴唇，忽然间回想起了被他亲吻的感觉。他心里一跳，连忙移开视线：“你对保加利亚怎么看？”  
  
“ ‘在连绵的战火中，我们注定获得胜利者的桂冠。’”  
  
“《流淌的马里查河》（注：1886-1947保加利亚国歌），”马洛里点点头，“一支不错的曲子。”  
  
“当你在剑桥文学课上被迫背诵它，你就不会这么想了。”  
  
马洛里略微有些逗乐：“你是想一直待在那儿呢，还是想跟我来取你的任务？”  
  
邦德乖乖地跳下桌子，跟了上去。来到书房里，马洛里打开灯，从抽屉里取出文件夹，递给他。那上面盖着“最高机密”的红色章子。“这个犯罪团伙长居保加利亚，以贩毒和贩卖人口——主要是Omega——为生，”他说，看到邦德抿紧嘴唇，“你觉得该怎么办？”  
  
“噢，很简单，”邦德说，唇角扬起一个志在必得的弧度，“我可以拿自己当诱饵。”  
  
他对此显得是那么熟稔，让马洛里心中微微地那么一刺：“如果你对此有足够信心的话。”  
  
邦德摸摸嘴唇，有些轻佻地道：“你总让我怀疑自己的魅力，长官。”  
  
马洛里低下头去整理文件，不理睬他。邦德取出任务清单，浏览了一遍，接着说道：“为防万一，请您给我一支抑制剂。”  
  
“已经准备好了，”他回答，“另外，在此之前，你得去一趟Q支部。”  
  
邦德的笑容微微凝固：“怎么了？”  
  
“他们要对你做检查，还得给你身体里放上一枚追踪装置，用于实时监测你的各种数值，”马洛里说，看到阴影掠过他的面庞，“这是新规定，我很抱歉。”  
  
“不，不。这不是你的错。”邦德喃喃说着，接过文件夹，对他道别。他走向楼梯，很快像幽灵一样离开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
在Q支部，他们为他抽了血，做了各种繁复的针对Omega的检查，接着像当年远赴黑山之前，在他前臂里安放了一枚微小的追踪装置。刺痛过后，邦德亲眼见到Q支部那四台极其上是怎样噼噼啪啪闪烁出绿色荧光的数字。代表“心理压力”那一项很快就飘了红。  
  
“但凡有一项数字变红，都不应该再出外勤。”那个工作人员说。  
  
邦德露出嘲讽的表情：“我好得很。”他把目光转向马洛里。  
  
两个Q支部的医生对视了一眼，知趣地离开了，检测室里只剩下两个人。机器滴滴的响声不绝于耳。邦德上前了一步，嘴唇有些发白，他低声道：“长官，你知道我可以。”  
  
“邦德先生……”  
  
“我和他们不一样。”邦德说， 神情忽然有些绝望。马洛里沉默了。几秒种后，他“情绪稳定指数”那一栏数值也慢悠悠地变红了，伴随着刺耳的声响。邦德叹了口气，突然间显得如此疲惫。  
  
“算啦……”  
  
“等等，”马洛里抓住他的手腕。邦德吃了一惊。那股强大的Alpha的气息扑面而来，他下意识微微一缩，“除非你能承诺我，在任务途中不擅自切断联系，结束后立刻返回。”  
  
邦德抬起双眼，斟酌着，眨了眨眼睛：“没问题。”  
  
“你知道，”马洛里在他身后说，“我只是不希望你出什么事。”  
  
邦德回过头来，有片刻，显得是那么不可思议：“而我只想做好我的工作。”  
  
马洛里保持了缄默。他看着邦德拉开门离开，想着这有没有可能就是自己最后一次见到他。  
  
  
  
  
  
数小时后，邦德的飞机降落在布尔加斯机场。那是个寒冷有雾的清晨，雨云压得很低，在保加利亚的这座沿海城市里，人们都还穿着厚厚的毛呢大衣。邦德拎起皮箱，走进灿烂的阳光里。在箱子里装着一把拆解过的格洛克手枪，还有一支抑制剂。  
  
抵达帕莫瑞酒店的时候，邦德来到阳台上，俯视着黑海沿岸的风光。浪涛拍打着细白的沙滩，像卷起了千堆的雪。他看了一会儿，取出通讯设备，呼叫了MI6总部。  
  
他先是听到Q对他问好，接着是马洛里的声音。邦德简单交代了几句路上的情况，有些恹恹地摘下了耳麦。换做往常，M夫人一定不会这样要求他。在她手中，他是一只自由的风筝。而如今……  
  
脖子上的腺体隐隐发热，提醒着他自由时代已经结束了。邦德叹了口气，摸了摸它，想着让马洛里来总好过是别人。倘若是什么卡森一样的部长（他战栗了一下）那他可能就会因为故意伤害罪被当场解职，并扣押起来了。  
  
他戴上耳麦，对M说：“我要去找他了。”  
  
线路那端传来沙沙的声音，接着他听到马洛里说：“祝你好运。”  
  
连接中断了。邦德松了口气，理了理领结，往宴会厅走去。  
  
  
  
  
  
宴会厅四周装满了玻璃镶板，天花板上垂吊有四个缓缓旋转的枝形吊灯。邦德拿下一杯香槟，轻轻啜了一口。  
  
他的目标，彼得·托多罗夫今年三十五岁，长期在东欧各个犯罪组织间周旋，最为严重的一条罪行是，他曾经谋杀了一个在捷克出任务的MI6特工。当对方拒绝为他卖命时，托多罗夫用铁片划开了他的喉咙。  
  
他在璀璨的光线里搜寻着，很快便找到了。在凉台附近有个男人，正在吞云吐雾。一张扁平的脸上，那对眉毛犹如翅膀似的分开，浓黑得犹如蜡笔画上去的一样。邦德检查了一下手枪保险，掠过餐桌往那里走去。  
  
许是他的气味作祟，托多罗夫很快就注意到了他，一双狼一样的眼睛朝他扫视过来。  
  
“斯坦科，”他说，“给我们的客人倒杯酒。”  
  
一个矮小的男人将红酒倾倒进杯子里，递给邦德。特工接了过来，脸上浮起笑容。他介绍自己是风险分析师，在皇家海军中有点关系，接着暗示如果托多罗夫想运点儿什么东西去英国，那么他正巧能帮忙。托多罗夫慢条斯理地抚摸着座椅扶手，接着站起身。  
  
“去我的房间里吧。”他说。  
  
邦德咽下一句咒骂，忙不迭地跟了上去，远离宴会厅的衣香鬓影。他走在前头。来到602房间门口的时候，一个冰冷的器物抵住了他的后背：“打开门。”钥匙塞进掌心，邦德照着做了。  
  
“我开始觉得军情六处把我当傻子耍，”阖上门之后，托多罗夫说。他的枪平稳地指着邦德的心脏，“或者只想让你来送死？”  
  
邦德故作轻松地笑了笑。托多罗夫上前一步。  
  
“只有军情六处会做出这样的事，”他恶意地道，“让漂亮的Omega特工来做诱饵，以为我能上钩。世界上根本不会有这样的美差。”  
  
他打开手枪保险，逼近邦德，接着抡起枪托，狠狠给了他一下。邦德痛得咬住了下唇，冷汗直流。只要能转移托多罗夫的注意力，哪怕只有两三秒钟，都足够他拔出手枪来。但托多罗夫的眼睛一眨不眨。他离得越来越近了，邦德闻到了他那作为Alpha的气味——不是什么令人愉悦的味道。事实上，他克制着干呕的冲动。  
  
“来为我工作吧，”他用循循善诱的口吻说，“我不会限制你的自由，或者强迫你结合。没有人会对你发号施令。”  
  
“你是说，帮你犯罪。”邦德回答。  
  
“什么是善，什么又是恶？”托多罗夫两手一摊，“没人能说得清。你只需要知道，我不会像军情六处的官老爷们一样羞辱你。想想看吧，”他啧啧有声，“你要正义，还是要尊严？”  
  
走廊里突然传来稀里哗啦的声音。一个侍应生把一叠盘子摔碎了。托多罗夫皱了皱眉，分心了。邦德的手探进衣服里，拔出手枪，同时双脚一扫。他们滚到壁炉附近，他的头磕到了地板上。托多罗夫用他庞大的身躯压住了邦德。Alpha的气息是那么浓烈，他再也克制不住作呕的表情。  
  
“看看他们把你变成了什么样子，”托多罗夫说，手指擦过邦德的脸颊，“像娘们儿一样孱弱不堪。你知道吗？我有药物，各种各样的，可以消除你作为Omega的任何不良反应。你可以像一个Alpha一样生活。”  
  
邦德深深地战栗着。他有些惊恐地发现，某一部分的他竟觉得这提议是那么诱人。  
  
“你再也不需要隐藏自己，再也不用委身于人。”托多罗夫柔声说。那两对黑翅膀一样的眉毛离他越来越近，“再也不用做一个可怜的Omega。”  
  
“我从不觉得自己可怜。”邦德说。他猛地抄起头顶的火钳，用力砸向托多罗夫。那个Alpha像一袋土豆一样倒了下去。邦德捡起旋上了消音器的格洛克手枪，指着他的心脏。  
  
“在此之前，”他指着保加利亚人，看了一眼房间角落，“把保险柜的钥匙给我。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他又花了三天时间，清剿托多罗夫的同伙，同时将保险柜里的资料用微型相机拍好，传给MI6总部。那之后，他在黑海里舒舒服服地游泳，卧在细白的沙滩上，看海鸥掠过冰蓝的海岸线，振翅飞往无垠的天空。  
  
当他躺在那里的时候，托多罗夫的声音又一次在脑海中回响。邦德凝望着缎子一样的海面，接着低下头。在他面前是一个牛皮纸包，里面装着在托多罗夫保险柜里搜出来的各种违禁药物，包括能消除Omega不良反应的药丸，以及被军情六处明令禁止的、只在东欧国家流通的强效抑制剂。他深吸了口气，想着否要将他们抛进海里。  
  
就在这时，电话突然响了。邦德把纸袋往公文包里一塞，拿起手机。  
  
“007，任务怎么样了？”  
  
邦德做了一番简短的陈述，但是省去了一些不必要的细节。马洛里先是夸奖他做得不错，随即想起来了什么似的，问道：“你听着有些犹豫。你还好吗？”  
  
“我没事，”邦德说，“我只是，”他望着波涛翻涌的黑海，“我想再多待一阵子。”  
  
他隐约听到马洛里在叹气：“想呆多久就呆多久吧，你值得一个假期。监察委员会的那些规定，你不用担心。”  
  
“谢谢您，长官。”  
  
电话挂断了。邦德忽而觉得有些愧疚。他站起身，将毛巾放到一边，纵身跳进了冰冷的海水中。  
  
  
  
  
  
一个星期后，邦德回到了伦敦。他乘坐的这趟飞机上挤满了Alpha，那味道令他非常不适。以前M夫人给他的抑制剂里，包含了降低这类不良反应的效果，可是卡森接管监察委员会后，这类抑制剂被禁止了。邦德头昏脑涨地下了飞机，叫了辆车赶往MI6。他还得把任务报告交给马洛里。  
  
邦德来到六楼的时候，钱班霓示意他在门外等着：“监察委员会的人在里面。”  
  
他的胃不舒服地扭曲起来：“他们来干什么？”  
  
她摇摇头，表示她不知道。几分钟后，他看到卡森出来了，脸上带着令人生厌的笑容。他看到邦德，故作姿态地点点头，他们擦身而过。马洛里站在门口，冲他招了招手：“007，进来吧。”  
  
M的办公室已经做了修葺，挂上了几幅透纳的油画，地毯也换了新的。邦德的目光被他桌上的几份文件吸引了。那是一些Omega特工的资料。他蓦地明白卡森为何而来——又有人需要M标记了。  
  
不知为何，一想到这一点，他心中无端地燃烧起来。他把任务报告扔到M的桌子上，硬邦邦地道：“请您过目。”  
  
马洛里抬起头，显得略微惊讶：“你怎么了？”  
  
“噢，没什么，”邦德说，“只是不想过多地打扰你。”  
  
“你没有打扰我，”马洛里说，这下显得格外困惑了，“发生了什么事？你受伤了吗？”  
  
“没有，”他说，往后退去，“我要去休息了。”  
  
马洛里看上去欲言又止，但最终什么也没说，由着他去了。邦德心烦意乱地回到家后，才意识到一件事：托多罗夫的那堆违禁药品还放在他的公文包里。


End file.
